


The Alley

by Whispersecho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (TV Movie)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispersecho/pseuds/Whispersecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's companion watches, helpless, as he is shot down in a San Francisco alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alley

I stare horror-struck at the screen. Bullets spatter soundlessly. The shriek sticks in my throat. I can't breathe, can't think... can't move.

"You'll be safe in here. This shouldn't take long." That look in his eyes, "Stay put."

Tears flood. I stagger to the door, _Have to..._ Stumble blindly through the ship. 

The doors take forever to open. When they do, the alley is empty, a siren echoing away and throwing lurid red light across the buildings.

"Wait! Come back! You don't understand!" but they're already too far.

Blood, bullets, and a battered straw hat lying on the damp tarmac.


End file.
